HADIAH KECIL DARI TAEHYUNG
by FALLINHEON
Summary: [REPOST] Kisah lika liku perjalanan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mulai dari bawah mereka berjuang, hingga suatu kejadian di akhir cerita. Ini hanya kisah pengingat jikalau Tuhan selalu menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang baik bagi umatnya yang mau menunggu. tags : #VKOOK #TAEHYUNG #JUNGKOOK #GENDERSWITCH #JUNGKOOKCENTRIC. Coba dibaca dulu, kalau ga suka, kasih tau di kolom review
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **BANGTAN BOYS** **PAIRING** **:** **JEON JUNGKOOK** **& ****KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **HADIAH KECIL DARI TAEHYUNG**

 **Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook** **(As a girl)**

 **Kim Taehyung** **(As a Boy)**

 **Length :** **Twoshoot**

 **Genre : Angst,** **Romance, Genderswitch.**

 **Rating : Teen. PG [1** **3** **+]**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro**

 **Word (s) :** **WORK IN PROGRESS**

 **Page(s) :** **WORK IN PROGRESS**

 **Writted since** **:** **18** **th** **Oct 2015**

 **Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about** **BANGTAN BOYS** **pairing** **Jeon Jungkook** **&** **Kim Taehyung** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©BIG HIT ENTERTAINMENT,** **BANGTAN BOYS** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook namanya. Gadis kecil yang ceria dengan segala bakat dan talenta melekat pada dirinya. Jika skala kesempurnaan memberikan penilaian dari angka 1 – 100, maka seorang Jeon Jungkook akan mendapat poin 98. Ia sangat cantik; kulitnya sewarna susu tanpa segaris cacat yang menodai, kelopak matanya besar merekah alami, bibirnya yang ranum jika tersenyum manisnya tiada tara, helai rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam dan selembut sutera dari Persia, tinggi badannya yang ideal, suaranya sangat merdu, pintar dalam bidang akademis, rasa masakannya seperti seorang _expert_ , dan siapa pula orang yang tidak terpesona saat ia menunjukkan kebolehannya meliuk liuk diatas _stage_ untuk menari.

Namun dibalik semua kelebihannya, dibalik nilai kesempurnaan yang hampir mendekati seratus, dan dibalik senyumannya yang manis, Tuhan menyelipkan suatu arti keadilan hidup padanya. Senyumannya memang manis, tapi Tuhan seolah menakdirkan Jungkook untuk tidak bisa selalu tersenyum manis pada semua orang. Dibalik senyumannya yang manis, terdapat segores tinta hitam pekat nan pahit telah menodai lembar putih hidupnya di usia yang masih terhitung belia. Ia akan selalu kehilangan senyum manisnya tatkala dirinya teringat tentang kedua orang tuanya. Ia harus rela kehilangan kedua orang yang amat ia cintai itu di usia Sembilan tahun. Kedua orang tuanya terlebih dulu pergi ke alam keabadian karena kecelakaan pesawat yang mereka tumpangi. Kejadian itu berlangsung lima tahun yang lalu. Setelah kejadian pahit itu, ia kehilangan segala sifat manisnya. Ia menjadi pendiam, tertutup, sering melamun, trauma kepala yang ia derita membuatnya sering mengigau saat tidur dan ia jadi kehilangan teman karena sifatnya yang berubah.

Tapi itu semua perlahan membaik saat ia dibawa oleh seseorang yang baik hati ke panti asuhan. Saat baru pertama masuk ke panti asuhan, Jungkook seperti mayat hidup. Rambutnya kusut, kantung matanya yang berlapis lapis, tubuhnya kurus kering, giginya mulai menguning dan tubuhnya sedikit mengeluarkan bau. Tapi itu semua perlahan membaik dan semakin baik saat seorang Kim Taehyung dan segala sifat konyolnya ikut masuk ke dalam dunia seorang Jeon Jungkook yang kesepian. Kim Taehyung, seorang anak baru gede yang polos lagi jenaka. Sedikit idiot dan tentu saja tidak bisa ditebak. Segala kekurangannya dapat dia tutupi dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan selalu cerah ceria. Terlalu tampan untuk ukuran seorang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan sederhana.

Taehyung bernasib sama seperti Jungkook. Namun, sebelum ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, ia juga kehilangan kakak kandungnya karena penyakit kanker paru paru. Saat pertama kali kehilangan orang yang ia cintai, ia begitu terpuruk. Namun, Taehyung ingat betul satu kata kata yang akan terpatri kokoh di dalam hatinya dan ia dapatkan itu dari kakak tercinta sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Taehyung ingat kakaknya selalu berpesan:

 _"Jika kau kehilangan seseorang, maka kau boleh bersedih hati. Tapi ingatlah selalu bahwa seseorang yang meninggalkanmu itu tidak akan jauh darimu. Ia akan selalu mengawasimu dari kejauhan."_

Jadi, Taehyung kecil pada waktu itu menyimpulkan jika ia terus bersedih dan terpuruk, maka kakaknya akan juga merasa sedih dan sangat bersalah sudah meninggalkan dirinya saat sang kakak mengawasi dirinya dari jauh. Taehyung berpikir bahwa ia juga ingin bisa memberi sebuah kata kata penyemangat yang selalu terngiang di dalam lubuk hati seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Seperti kakak tercintanya.

Maka dari itu, Taehyung tidak terlalu bersedih saat orang tuanya dibawa pulang oleh Tuhan. Menurutnya, ibu dan ayah pasti mengawasi dirinya dari surga. Ia selalu dan akan selalu _positif thinking_ pada Tuhan.

"Tuhan itu maha adil, Jungkook- _ah_. Jadi jangan khawatir terhadap apa yang selalu terjadi pada dirimu." Itu adalah nasihat keramat yang pertama kali Jungkook dengar. Taehyung menyemangatinya dan mulai membawanya keatas saat dirinya sedang terpuruk di itu akan selalu terngiang dalam lubuk hati Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah menyelesaikan misinya lima tahun yang lalu.

Taehyung berumur 16 tahun dan Jungkook baru berumur 14 tahun. Keduanya sama sama telah bergabung bersama anak anak panti asuhan lainnya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Kini, umur mereka sudah melampaui batasan hukum untuk bisa diadopsi di negara mereka. Selama lima tahun mereka habiskan bersama dengan penuh suka cita. Tawa dan tangis telah mereka lalui bersama anak anak lainnya.

Jungkook dan Taehyung mempunyai seorang bibi asuh favorit tempat mereka bisa mencurahkan semua kegundahan hati mereka. Bibi Jung namanya. Bahkan mereka pernah meminta bibi Jung untuk mengadopsi mereka berdua. Tapi bibi Jung menolak dengan halus dan mengatakan jika ia sudah mempunyai seorang anak laki laki yang sifat manjanya hampir sama seperti Jungkook dan Taehyung. Jung Hoseok lah namanya. Ia anak yang baik dan selalu membantu Jungkook dan Taehyung mengerjakan PR karena memang Hoseok adalah kakak kelas mereka berdua.

Kalau ditanya seberapa dekat hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook, mungkin tak ada satupun ilustrasi yang bisa menggambarkan seberapa dekat hubungan keduanya. Mereka selalu berada di satu sekolah yang sama walaupun di tingkatan yang berbeda. Dari sekolah dasar sampai saat ini Jungkook ingin masuk SMA yang sama dengan Taehyung. Bahkan Taehyung rela menolak setiap orang yang ingin mengadopsinya hanya untuk menunggu Jungkook cukup umur untuk di adopsi.

"Kookie- _ah_?"

"Hmmm?"

"Menurutmu, diantara kita siapa yang terlebih dulu diadopsi?." Taehyung mencicit di akhir kalimatnya. Namun gendang telinga Jungkook yang masih berfungsi tentu bisa menangkapnya. Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Jungkook, tapi ia juga terlalu penasaran apa pendapat Jungkook jika tidak menannyakannya secara langsung.

"Aku pikir selama ini banyak yang mengantri untuk bisa mengadopsimu." Kata Jungkook tenang. Ia membiarkan air sungai yang sedikit dingin melewati setiap sela sela jari kakinya. Sore itu, Jungkook dan Taehyung sedang duduk di tepi jembatan dengan aliran sungai kecil berair jernih dibawahnya. Mereka selalu melakukan kebiasaan itu saat pulang sekolah.

Taehyung memandang ke depan. Hanya ada aliran sungai yang memantulkan pancaran jingga dari sang surya sepanjang mata memandang. Di samping kirinya ada Jungkook dengan _backpack_ berwarna merah cerah sedang memperhatikan beberapa ikan ikan kecil yang berenang diantara sela sela jari kakinya dan jari kaki Taehyung. Menciptakan sensasi menggelitik yang lucu dan aneh.

"Taehyung-ah, aku pikir jari kakimu itu baunya seperti bahan percobaan pelajaran biologi milik Hoseok _oppa_ yang sudah membusuk selama lima hari. Apa kau tega membiarkan ikan ikan tak berdosa itu meminum air rendaman kakimu?." Jungkook coba mengalihkan topik. Dan bagaimana Jungkook tau tentang bau kaki Taehyung? Ucapkan Terimakasih pada permainan _truth or dare_ yang ia mainkan minggu lalu bersama Yoongi yang membuat dirinya harus menjepit kaos kaki Taehyung di hidungnya. Itu membuat Jungkook mual dan muntah selama seharian. Baunya seperti parfum mahal; awet dan tahan lama. Sebenarnya Jungkook bukan tanpa alasan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Menurutnya, topik tentang adopsi itu terlalu sensitif baginya. Alasannya? Nanti kalian juga tahu.

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo pulang. Aku tidak mau ikan ikan kecil itu mati karena diriku . aku juga tidak mau melewatkan Hoseok _hyung_ yang membawa daging dari Gwangju. Pasti Bibi jung membuat _kimbap_ dan _bulgogi_ dalam porsi yang besar kali ini." Begitulah polosnya Taehyung.

Mereka berdua dengan cepat mengangkat kedua telapak kaki dari permukaan sungai dan mengeringkannya.

"Yang paling akhir sampai ke rumah harus mencuci piring !" Taehyung berteriak sambil berlari tanpa mengenakan sepatunya. Ia menentengnya. Jungkook berteriak kesal sambil terus membenarkan ikatan tali sepatumnya.

"YAK! Alien bodoh kau curang!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jungkook berlari. Telapak tangannya terkepal dan semangat untuk mengalahkan alien bodoh itu menggebu gebu. Tentu ia tidak akan mau mencuci lima puluh piring dan segala peralatan lainnya ketika ia ingat fakta bahwa tugas sastra Jepang dari guru Fujiwara belum selesai.

Jungkook terus berlari sedangkan Taehyung terus menjulurkan lidahnya, Mengejek Jungkook yang ternyata semakin dekat. Jungkook sempat menoyor kepala Taehyung dari belakang dan mempercepat larinya. Sekarang kedudukan berbalik; Jungkook berada di depan.

"Hah… hah… hah.." berkali kali nafas Jungkook tersengal saat langkahnya semakin menjauhi Taehyung. Dan pada akhirnya Taehyung yang harus sudi untuk mencuci piring malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jung _eomonim_ , tadi kan Taehyung berlari tanpa sepatu." Adu Jungkook dengan suara yang di imut imutkan saat bibi Jung sedang membagikan lauk pada anak anak. Bola mata Jungkook berbinar senang saat sepotong tumisan daging _tenderloin_ besar telah tersuguh di depan matanya. Aroma rempah yang kuat dari daging itu menggoda iman untuk langsung melahapnya. Tapi bibi Jung langsung mengingatkan tata krama saat makan bersama; selalu tunggu orang lain telah mendapat jatahnya dan jangan lupa berdoa.

Menu makan malam hari ini adalah _bulgogi_ , _kimbap_ dan _kimchi_ spesial buatan bibi Jung. Lalu ada kue beras manis dan buah semangka sebagai makanan penutup. Kali ini panti asuhan mereka mendapat kiriman daging dan berkilo kilo potongan kubis, sawi dan daun bawang dari pamannya Hoseok di Gwangju. Jarang jarang juga mereka bisa makan daging tanpa harus takut kehilangan porsinya masing masing karena kalah cepat. Biasanya bibi Jung akan memasak daging sapi pada saat saat tertentu dan itu juga dengan porsi yang sangat terbatas.

"Aku terlalu bersemangat. Tapi pada akhirnya aku juga kalah." Taehyung juga tak mau kalah memberikan argumen lalu semua anak menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada setelah bibi Jung memberi isyarat untuk mulai berdoa.

"Kakimu bisa terluka dan kuku kakimu bisa kotor Taehyung-ah" kali ini bibi jung ikut berkomentar setelah berdoa selesai. Wanita paruh baya itu sekarang mulai membagikan serbet pada setiap anak, Jungkook dan Taehyung menerimanya masing masing satu dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Aku mengerti, Jung _eomonim_. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Taehyung berpura pura sedih dan disampingnya ada Jungkook yang sedang cekikikan.

Walaupun mulutnya sedang penuh terisi oleh potongan daging dan nasi, Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh dan menggerutu. Bibi jung hanya sesekali membuka suaranya atau mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Yang paling penting, jangan lupakan janjimu tadi Taehyung- _ah_. Sekali kali kau bisa membantu Jung _eomonim_ mencuci piringnya."

Sesi makan malam berlangsung sangat menyenangkan karena tanpa di duga Hoseok datang dan membagikan minuman rasa susu pisang pada setiap anak. Ia membeli sekitar tiga kardus besar minuman susu pisang untuk sekitar lima puluh anak yang duduk di dua meja panjang yang saling berhadapan. Hoseok baru saja mendapat gaji pertamanya setelah bekerja sebagai penyanyi paruh waktu di kafe _The Min's._ makan malam terasa semakin seru saat Hoseok menceritaka beberapa lelucon dan pengalaman pertamanya bekerja paruh waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan pasca kelulusan sekolah. Ia menceritakan bagaimana rasanya gugup saat pertama kalinya tampil di depan banyak orang dan semua mata tertuju pada dirinya. Rasanya begitu menegangkan dan Hoseok harus bolak balik kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil. untung saja ia tak sampai buang air kecil diatas panggung. Mungkin jika itu sampai terjadi, ia bukan dikenal sebagai _Hoseok si penyanyi hebat_ tapi sebagai _Hoseok si beser diatas panggung_. semua anak tertawa saat Hoseok menceritakan bagian itu membuat suasana semakin riuh.

Semua anak merasa senang kala itu tak terkecuali duo Taehyung dan Jungkook. Jungkook sangat menyukai pisang melebihi apapun. Tentu Taehyung ikut seang jika Jungkook senang. Walau pada akhirnya ia baru menyadari fakta bahwa ia harus kehilangan waktu luangnya bersama gadis kelinci itu untuk membantu bibi Jung mencuci piring.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , apa kau sudah tidur?." Taehyung mengintip dari balik pintu. Suasana terang dan cat dinding yang berwarna merah menyala langsung menyapa indra penglihatannya. Dia sudah menyelesaikan janjinya dengan cepat dan tentu ia merasa bangga.

Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu diatas meja belajar. Meja belajarnya menghadap ke jendela kemar yang besar dan itu berarti Jungkook membelakangi Taehyung.

"Belum, Tae tae- _ah_. PR sastra jepang dari guru Fujiwara sebentar lagi selesai. Kau tidak ada PR?" tanya Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal bertuliskan banyak huruf _Hiragana_ , _kanji_ dan _katakana_ di dalamnya. Taehyung perlahan masuk dan mnutup pintu.

"Besok hari Jum'at dan PR dari guru Lee sudah selesai dua hari yang lalu." Taehyung menggeser kursi di samping Jungkook lalu duduk diatasnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Keheningan mulai menyapa, sayup sayup terdengar beberapa anak yang masih tertawa riuh di luar sana. Mungkin karena Hoseok belum pulang. Jam weker diatas meja nakas menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Taehyung tersenyum kecil sambil mengusak pucuk kepala gadis manis itu. membuat poni depannya berantakan dan Jungkook mengerang tidak suka.

"Jungkook- _ah_."

"Hmmm?"

"Kau terlihat serius sekali."

"Iyalah. Sebentar lagi aku akan ujian kelulusan untuk bisa masuk SMA bersamamu."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah serius denganku."

"Tentu saja aku seri – eh?! Apa maksudmu?." _JACKPOT_! Jungkook termakan jebakan dari Taehyung. Jungkook langsung tersipu saat mendengar jawaban dari dirinya sendiri. Jungkook baru sadar jika pertanyaan tadi sangatlah ambigu.

"Tidak ada. Euumm.. apa kau masih bercita cita untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal?." Taehyung menggeser kursinya menjadi lebih dekat lalu ia memperhatikan setiap senti lekukan wajah Jungkook yang terlihat imut saat sedang serius. Taehyung memberi poin lebih pada bibir gadis itu yang tipis lagi ranum. Bibir kecil itu terus bergerak gerak kecil saat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja. Suatu hari nanti jika aku diadopsi oleh orang kaya raya, aku akan ikut les musik dan vokal. Aku juga akan mencoba audisi dari beberapa agensi yang sedang marak membuka audisi tahun ini."

"Apa kau yakin jika orang tua asuhmu nanti adalah orang kaya raya?." Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. Pede sekali ternyata gadis manja ini.

"Tentu. Gadis sepertiku akan dapat yang terbaik dan Jung _eomonim_ juga sudah _kong kalikong_ denganku.

"Dasar gadis matre." Taehyung mencibir.

"Bukan matre, alien jelek. Aku hanya berpikir realistis. Semua yang aku impikan tidak akan terwujud tanpa adanya kerjasama dengan uang. Dengan uang, jalan yang tertutup kerikil sekalipun bisa menjadi mulus tanpa halangan. Begitu pula dengan hidup ini." Jelas Jungkook panjang lebar dan Taehyung hanya manggut manggut menanggapinya.

"Dan aku sudah selesai. PR dari guru Fujiwara benar benar menguras otak. Apa apaan semua majas ini?! Membuat kepalaku berpikir terlalu keras untuk menyusun kalimatnya." Jungkook menggerutu sambil berkali kali menghela nafas.

"Terus seperti itu. agar saat ujian kelulusan nanti. Kau tidak berpikir terlalu keras." Taehyung bangun dari duduknya dan beralih untuk merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang yang empuk. Lalu diikuti Jungkook yang melakukan hal serupa. Bedanya, ia merebahkan diri di ranjang yang satunya, tepat di sebelah kanan ranjang milik Taehyung. Yap, mereka berada di kamar yang sama. Ranjang mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh dua meja belajar yang berada di tengah dan menghadap ke jendela.

"Apa masih ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan, Tae Tae- _ah_?."

"Mungkin tidak. Aku akan bertanya pada Namjoon hyung sesuatu untuk diceritakan saat sekolah besok."

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam Taehyung- _ie_. Mimpi indah

"Selamat malam Kook- _ie_. mimpi indah juga

 _CKLEK_

Jungkook mematikan lampu kamar, membuat sebuah lampu tidur kecil berbentuk kepala tokoh kartun _mickey mouse_ warna merah di sudut ruangan mulai berpendar. Cahayanya yang lembut dan tidak terlalu mengganggu tidur sangat terlihat indah. Jungkook juga sesegera mungkin tidur membelakangi Taehyung, begitu pula dengan Taehyung.

"Aku menyayangimu." Mereka berdua secara tidak langung membatin dengan bersamaan.

Kini, tinggal menunggu sang surya menampakkan diri esok pagi dan mengawali hari mereka dengan berdua dengan sesuatu yang masih menjadi misteri tuhan.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang sedang berkumpul. Tepatnya, ada empat orang remaja laki laki disana yang saling duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah meja bundar kecil ditengah sebagai tumpuannya. Ada Taehyung, Hoseok, Jimin, dan Namjoon. Di kafetaria sekolah sedang ramai ramainya semua siswa ingin mengisi perut. Jadi, mereka putuskan untuk berkumpul di taman sekolah.

Hoseok adalah orang tertua diantara mereka semua tapi jiwa kepemimpinan seluruhnya diambil alih oleh Namjoon. Padahal Hoseok lebih tua tujuh bulan daripada Namjoon, tapi tentu saja diantara mereka pasti akan menunjuk Namjoon untuk bertanggung jawab atas perilaku Jimin dan Taehyung jika berbuat masalah. Namjoon dan Hoseok berada di kelas yang sama di tingkat tiga. Sementara Taehyung dan Jimin di tingkat dua. Mereka berempat bisa akrab karena memang Taehyung kenal baik dengan Hoseok di panti asuhan, otomatis ia juga dekat dengan Namjoon dan sering ikut nimbrung saat Namjoon dan Hoseok menjadi panitia masa orientasi sekolah. Soal alasan Taehyung bisa dekat dengan Jimin , memang karena pemuda kurang asupan kalsium itu yang terlalu ramah dan _friendly –_ kalau tidak mau disebut sok kenal sok dekat. secara tidak langsung, mereka jadi sering berkumpul di sekolah saat waktu istirahat. Mereka juga mempunyai _basecamp_ sendiri layaknya anak SMA kekinian jaman sekarang. Biasanya mereka tidak akan _nongkrong_ kecuali di kafetaria, _rooftop_ sekolah atau tidak ya pasti di taman belakang sekolah.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , bagaimana tentang adopsimu? Apa ada perkembangan?." Tanya Namjoon sembari mengunyah keripik kentang. Semua teman Taehyung tahu tentang latar belakang dirinya dan mereka menerima Taehyung apa adanya.

"Entahlah, _hyung_. Sampai saat ini Jungkook belum ada yang mau mengadopsi. Aku jadi tidak tega." Taehyung hanya mengalihkan perhatian dari novel yang ia baca sebentar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Kau menyayanginya?." Timpal Jimin. Semua orang disitu tiba tiba memfokuskan pandangan pada Jimin. Jimin jadi salah tingkah dan Taehyung sempat berkedip kedip dengan polosnya sebagai jawaban.

"Ya. aku sangat menyayanginya. Ia seperti adikku sendiri."

"Mungkin lebih dari itu." Hoseok ikut menambahkan dan ikut dibalas dengan anggukan setuju dari Jimin dan Namjoon. Topik pembicaraan semakin seru sepertinya.

"Maksudmu, _hyung_?." Si polos Taehyung kembali beraksi dengan tatapan bingungnya. Jimin, Namjoon dan Taehyung tiba tiba menggerubungi Taehyung, membuat pola melingkar diantara ukuran badan Taehyung yang terlampau kecil. oke, Taehyung merasa seperti penjahat sekarang.

"Apa rasanya seperti ada yang menggelitik di ulu hatimu ketika melihat Jungkook tertawa lepas karena dirimu?." Tanya Hoseok dengan wajah serius. Jujur, kalo boleh Taehyung katakan, wajah Hoseok yang serius seperti itu terlihat agak _creepy_. Semua orang kini menggunakan ekspresi yang sama. Taehyung menelan ludahnya susah payah sembari manggung manggut.

"Apa rasanya seperti dadamu sesak saat kau menggengam jemari Jungkook yang lembut?." Kali ini Jimin yang bertanya. Sekali lagi Taehyung hanya manggut manggut sebagai jawaban.

"Apa rasanya jantungmu berdetak tidak karuan saat melihat wajah Jungkook saat terlelap?." Terakhir ada Namjoon. Taehyung manggut manggut untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Setelah menerima jawaban terakhir dari Taehyung, ketiga orang itu lantas tidak lagi membentuk lingkaran. Mereka kali ini bangkit dari duduknya dan berjejer di depan Taehyung. Ketiganya tersenyum lebar dan membuat kelopak mata mereka yang sipit menghilang.

"Selamat, Taehyung- _ah_ !" Hoseok membuat _love sign_ dengan jarinya di sebelah matanya.

"Kau telah jatuh cinta." Jimin membuat _love sign_ dengan kedua tangannya di atas kepala.

"Pada seorang Jeon Jungkook!." Namjoon membuat _love sign_ dengan jarinya di depan dadanya.

"Waaah! Ternyata Taehyung- _ie_ sudah dewasa. Aku terharu." Seru Jimin, Namjoon dan Hoseok kompak.

Ketiga orang itu bertingkah terlalu _absurd_ bahkan untuk orang _absurd_ seperti mereka. Taehyung makin bingung.

"Darimana kalian bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Karena ketiga perasaan itu yang selalu aku rasakan sebelum berpacaran dengan Seokjin noona." – Kim Namjoon.

"Karena ketiga perasaan itu yang selalu aku rasakan ketika bersama Yoongi noona." – Park Jimin.

"Karena ketiga perasaan itu yang selalu aku temui di setiap puisi romansa karya penulis favoritku." – Jung Hoseok.

 _Poor Hoseok_.

"Entahlah, _hyung_. Aku tidak yakin." Taehyung menunduk dan tiba tiba raut wajahnya berubah murung.

"Tenanglah, Taehyung- _ah_. Kau hanya belum menyadari perasaanmu sendiri." Kata Jimin sambil merangkul pundak Taehyung.

"Cinta itu memang sederhana. Tapi arti cinta yang sesungguhnya itu sangat rumit utuk di mengerti." Kata Namjoon seok bijak. Taehyung terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. Baru kali ini seorang Kim Namjoon yang kelewat _absurd_ bisa memberikan kata kata mutiara. Sungguh kejadian yang langka.

"Biarkan waktu yang akan menjawabnya, Taehyung- _ah_. Tapi aku sarankan jangan sampai telat menyadarinya atau kau bisa kehilangan Jungkook untuk selamanya."

Kata Hoseok dan bel sekolah berbunyi sebagai penutup pertemuan kali inu.

 _Di suatu tempat….._

"Taehyung anak yang baik. Dan mertua saya sangat ingin mempunyai cucu angkat seperti dirinya." Laki laki berjas abu abu terus memaksa nyonya Jung semenjak 10 menit yang lalu.

"Tapi, ia tidak akan bisa pergi tanpa seseorang. Kalau mau kau bisa mengadopsi keduanya."

"Aku butuh pewaris laki laki untuk perusahaanku." Kata lelaki itu nyolot. Bibi jung hanya mengangguk angguk tanda mengerti. "Bisakah saya mengandalkan anda, nyonya Jung?. Isitri saya steril dan jalan satu satunya mendapat anak yaitu dengan adopsi."

"Saya mengerti, tuan Kim. Tapi, Ijinkan saya mempersiapkan semuanya sampai besok pagi."

"Tentu. Gunakan waktu yang anda perlukan dengan sebaik baiknya."

Dan pada malam itu, Taehyung mendapatkan kehidupannya yang layak sekaligus kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga dalam dirinya untuk yang ketiga kali.

 _Pagi itu, Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya dan tidak mendapati seorang alien bodoh sedang tersenyum lebar sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi._

 _"Kupikir aku akan selalu bisa bersamamu." Sebutir liquid bening tak terasa meluncur dari bola mata Jungkook._

.

.

.

2 bulan berlalu, Jungkook di adopsi oleh pasangan pengusaha gerai gadget terbesar di Korea Selatan. Perpisahan Jungkook dengan para penghuni panti asuhan pun berlangsung sangat haru dam penuh airmata. Bibi Jung sampai menangis berkali kali saat Jungkook terus memeluknya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Jungkook juga ikut menangis, rasanya begitu sakit saat berpisah dengan bibi Jung yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri. Jungkook harus memulai kembali kehidupannya dari awal bersama orang yang kelak akan dipanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah dan ibu. Sedih dan Jungkook tidak akan melupakan orang seperti bibi Jung yang memberi banyak arti dalam kehidupannya. Mungkin tanpa bibi Jung, Jungkook tak lebih dari sekedar anak jalanan yang hidupnya mungkin lebih hina daripada peminta minta.

Kini, Jungkook tinggal di Busan bersama kedua orang tua angkatnya. Kehidupannya perlahan mulai berada di puncak. Tak lagi terpuruk dan serba kekurangan seperti saat di panti asuhan. Ia juga mulai bisa menyalurkan bakat dan hobinya. Semenjak diadopsi, Jungkook terus diberi dukungan oleh kedua orang tua angkatnya untuk ikut bimbingan musik di hampir 5 tempat sekaligus. Berkat kedua orang tua angkatnya pula ia bisa mendaftar dan resmi menjadi siswa dari School Of Performing Art di Seoul. Gadis manis itu hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi untuk menggapai cita citanya sebagai penyanyi terkenal.

Tiga tahun sudah ia lewati dengan tekun belajar di SOPA. Ia mendapat banyak teman yang ternyata juga anak dari relasi bisnis orang tua angkatnya. Jungkook sangat terkenal di SOPA karena suaranya yang lembut dan _powerful_. Seolah malaikat ikut bernyanyi ketika ia menyanyikan lagu dalam nada yang rendah. Ia juga dijuluki sebagai Jeon Jungkook si gadis kelinci manis bersuara indah. Begitu acara kelulusan tiba, ia bisa langsung ikut audisi di beberapa agensi musik besar di Korea. semula jalannya untuk menjadi penyanyi tertutup kerikil dan batu besar di sana sini, kini terbuka lebar nan mulus karena predikatnya sebagai lulusan SOPA.

Jungkook bisa saja langsung masuk ke agensi yang ia mau. Jalur prestasi dan menggunakan sertifikat SOPA bisa menjadi jaminan untuknya. Namun, Jungkook juga ingin merasakan ketika adrenalinnya terpacu saat mengikuti audisi. Jungkook selalu penasaran bagaimana ketika dirinya bernyanyi dengan juri yang asing sedang menilai di depannya. Jungkook juga selalu penasaran dengan rasa _degeun degeun_ ketika menanti hasil audisi seperti peserta audisi lainnya.

Selepas Jungkook lulus dari SOPA dan mendpaat nilai terbaik urutan ke tiga, ia langsung ikut audisi. Sepulang dari pusat perbelanjaan dan ditemani sang ibu angkat, Jungkook ikut mengantri bersama peserta lain. Ia bahkan mendapat nomer urut ke 1208 dan bisa masuk ke ruangan audisi pada pukul empat sore. Semangatnya tak akan pernah luntur hanya karena menunggu selama 3 jam untuk bisa masuk audisi. Jungkook memberikan penampilan terbaik dan hasil polesannya dengan membawakan lagu milik Cellene Dion yang berjudul My Heart Will Go On.

Tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 tahun, ia mendapat kado yang tak akan terlupakan dalam hidupnya. Surat penerimaan audisi dan menjalani training menjadi kado terbaik bagi dirinya. Ia kaget bukan kepalang begitu pak pos datang siang siang untuk memberinya surat. Ketika itu, Jungkook sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Bajunya sedikit belepotan _cheese cream_ dan _dark chocolate_ saat ia menyambut pak pos dan menandatangani kiriman. Ia terus melompat lompat kegirangan dan memeluk erat kedua orang tuanya saat Jungkook tahu bahwa surat itu dari salah satu agensi yang menerimanya sebagai peserta training.

4 tahun setelah audisi dan mengikuti masa training yang melelahkan, akhirnya Jungkook bisa mencicipi manisnya buah dari ketekunan, kerja keras, dan kesabarannya dalam menjalani training. Ia akui berat memang menjalani masa training selama 4 tahun. Selama itu juga Jungkook harus berpisah dengan kedua orang tua suhnya dan menjaga pola makan dengan diet yang ekstrim. Bagian terberat dalam masa training ialah ketika Jungkook sangat suka berbagai macam makanan manis dan kue tetapi dalam masa trainingnya, ia sama sekali tidak boleh menyentuh makanan yang berkalori tinggi. Hanya sayuran dan tidak lebih dari satu sendok nasi per harinya dan itu membuat Jungkook hampir gila. Peraturan diet memperbolehkan Jungkook makan makanan manis dan makanan favoritnya tanpa menelannya. Kunyah dan di buang, hanya itu dan selebihnya menu diet yang disediakan oleh agensi. Tetapi, Jungkook cukup heran ketika ia menjalani banyak program diet tapi lemak di pipinya tidak mau ikut pergi bersama lipatan lipatan yang ada di perutnya. Jungkook senang dan tidak senang saat pipi gembulnya tidak hilang. Jungkook senang karena banyak peserta _trainee_ lainnya mengatakan jika pipinya yang _chubby_ akan menjadi ciri khas, itu membuatnya tampak manis seperti anak kecil. tapi di sisi lain ia tidak senang dan menganggap jika perogram diet yang ia jalani gagal karena tidak bisa menghilangkan tumpukan lemak di pipinya.

Begitu muncul untuk pertama kalinya di atas panggung hiburan sebagai penyanyi pendatang baru, namanya mulai meledak dan terkenal di seluruh penjuru negeri karena lagu debutnya yang berjudul ' _You Don't Love Me'_ merajai tangga lagu. Lagu itu merupakan salah satu jargon terbaiknya di dalam mini album debutnya yang berjudul sama. Lagunya yang _easy listening_ membuat siapa saja mendengarkan lagu itu dengan _enjoy_.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Jeon Jungkook? si manis bergigi kelinci yang mempunyai suara emas. Bahkan setelah 2 tahun menekuni bidang tarik suara, predikat sebagai ' _the next IU_ ' langsung tersemat dengan penuh kebanggan kepada dirinya. Suaranya yang lembut dapat membuat siapapun terpesona dan tentu ketika ia bisa mencapai oktaf tinggi dengan sempurna ketika bernyanyi.

"Lagu _You Don't Love Me_ sebenarnya saya dedikasikan untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam perubahan hidup saya. Seseorang yang tiba tiba menghilang tanpa kabar di saat saya baru mengenal apa itu artinya cinta. _Maybe, You Don't Love Me_." Tutur Jungkook dengan sedikit menyanyikan bait pertama lagu andalannya. Saat ini ia sedang berada dalam sesi wawancara oleh kru majalah _Elle Korea_. surai lembutnya yang berwarna merah bergerak gerak karena tiupan angin. _Blitz_ kamera menjilat jilat disana sini untuk kepentingan pemotretatan.

Jungkook terlihat sangat menawan dengan banyak _glitter_ di sekitar _double eyelid_ -nya yang merekah. Bulu mata aslinya yang lentik indah menghiasi di sekitar obsidiannya yang berwarna cokelat terang karena lapisan _lensa kontak_.

Jungkook yang dulu bukanlah Jungkook yang sekarang. Dulu ia hanya bisa mendapat baju baru saat natal ataupun hari raya _chuseok_ tiba dan bibi Jung sudah lelah mendengar rengekannya. Tapi sekarang, Jungkook bisa membeli kapan saja dan baju dari berbagai merk yang ia mau bisa dibelinya. Mulai dari baju santai, _T-shirt_ biasa atau sampai gaun mewah nan anggun dengan banyak sesuatu mengkilap menjadi yang menjadi hiasan.

Dulu Jungkook kecil hanya bisa menelpon ke panti asuhan lewat telepon umum di seberang sekolahnya hanya untuk bertanya apakah Hoseok sudah datang. Sekarang, ponsel pintar berwarna emas dengan layar lebar dan logo apel tergigit sedang terapit diantara kelima jarinya yang lucu karena hiasan _nail art_. Bahkan jika ia mau, ia bisa mendapatkan 5 ponsel pintar seperti itu dengan warna yang berbeda karena memang Jungkook adalah _Brand Ambassador_ -nya.

Dulu Jungkook dan Taehyung selalu kehabisan porsi daging saat bibi Jung membuat bulgogi katika hari raya chuseok karena badannya yang terlampau kecil dan kalah cepat dengan anak anak lainnya. Sekarang, Jungkook bisa makan daging sapi di Hanwoo Plaza sebanyak yang ia mau. Tunggu dulu, ia jadi ingat pada Taehyung. Kiri kira kemana ya anak itu? apa dia masih berada di Korea?

"Jungkook-ah setelah ini kau ada sesi wawancara 'One day with New Star ; Jeon Jungkook' untuk majalah Vogue."

Jungkook sedikit terlonjak kaget saat sang manajer mencolek bahunya. Ia sedang melamun ternyata.

"Ada masalah? apa kau baik baik saja?." Tanya sang manajer mencoba meyakinkan.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya teringat seseorang." Tiba tiba ponsel berwarna emas ditangannya bergetar menandakan sesuatu.

 ** _Reminder : One day with New Star Vogue Korea._**

Tidak, bukan itu yang membuat ponselnya bergetar. Tetapi notifikasi ada pesan masuk dari ibunya.

 _'Jung-ie sayang, ada rapat keluarga jam tujuh malam nanti. Pastikan kau tidak terlambat.'_

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. Itu artinya Ia harus bolak balik Gwangju – Seoul – Busan lagi malam ini. Dan itu hanya untuk membahas pertunangan yang tidak jelas.

Jungkook harus sudah _stay_ dari pagi untuk _shooting music video_ barunya di Gwangju lalu harus sudah sampai di Gangnam untuk wawancara dan pemotretan majalah _Elle_ dan siangnya lanjut lagi ia harus ke Hongdae untuk wawancara spesial untuk majalah _Vogue_. Sekarang, disaat dirinya ingin berendam dengan air hangat dan memenangkan pikiran, ibunya memerintah dengan seenak jidatnya untuk pergi ke Busan sebelum pukul 7 untuk membahas soal pertunangan yang bahkan demi tuhan Jungkook belum tahu satupun petunjuk tentang calon suaminya.

Jungkook menghela nafas kasar dan mengelus dadanya mencoba sabar dan profesional bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Busan, August 27_** ** _th_** ** _2015_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Jung-ie sayang, kau tahu kan semua cabang perusahaan ayah bisa jatuh ke tangan yang salah kapan saja. Jadi –."

"– Jadi ibu harus mencarikanku seseorang yang tepat untuk bisa mengurusnya." Jungkook memotong ucapan ibunya. Jungkook sudah terlalu hafal di luar kepala dengan isi _speech_ yang diberikan sang ibu ketika mereka bertiga sedang menggelar rapat keluarga.

Sang ibu manggut manggut. Beliau pikir anaknya sudah mengerti betul apa yang ia inginkan. Wanita tua itu selalu memberikan _speech_ yang sama selama dua jam sebelum pada akhirnya ia berkata;

"Intinya, Kau tidak akan menolak petunangan ini ' _kan_?."

"Iya, Bu. Kalau boleh aku tau, siapa calon laki laki terbaik pilihan ibu yang sudah siap akan mendampingi hidupku?." Jungkook menatap ibunya dengan lesu dan tanpa minat. Sudah hampir jam sembilan dan ia masih menggunakan _make up_ tebal. Ingin rasanya ia segera telanjang dan melakukan ritual _bubble bath_ di apartemennya di Seoul. omong omong, ia hapal betul kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir wanita dengan polesan _Guerlian Diamond Studded Lipstick_ itu.

"Kau juga akan tau pada waktunya, sayang. Kau hanya butuh bersabar."

Sedetik kemudian, Jungkook segera mengambil ponsel dari _clutch Gucci_ mahalnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk sang manajer.

 _'Kosongkan jadwal empat hari ke depan dan pesankan aku tiket ke paris pada penerbangan sepagi mungkin. Aku minta empat hari tiga malam agar para fans bisa merayakan ulang tahunku di studio Mnet'_

 ** _TO BE CONTINUE_**

 ** _A/N_ : HAY HAY ! SELAMAT HARI MINGGU PARA READERS YANG TERCINTA! SEMOGA TUHAN MEMBERKATI HARI KALIAN! GUA BELOM MANDI UDAH GREGET PENGEN NGETIK ULANG FANFICT INI NIH /GAPENTING BANGET SIH/ GUA BAWA FANFICT VKOOK NIH... KALO UDAH SAMPE AUTHOR NOTE BACANYA HARUS BANGET REVIEW LOH YA?!**

 **EH GUA MAU CURHAT DONG DIKIT.. DIKIT, AJA/? GUA MAU COBA BIKIN FANFICT MEANIE COUPLE NIH PAS FANFICT INI UDAH SELESAI. GIMANA MENURUT KALIAN? GUA MAU COBA PINDAH FANDOM TAPI YA SEKALI KALI GUA NULIS PAIRING MEMBER BTS. SOALNYA GUA LAGI MABOK SAMA SEVENTEEN NIH EW WKWKWKWK GUA BARU NYADAR KALO MEANIE COUPLE ITU LEBIH GREGET DARIPADA VKOOK/? /DIGAPLOK/ WONWOO ITU UKE MANLY. BENER BENER MANLY SAMA SEKALI GA ADA MANIS MANISNYA. BEDA BANGET SAMA JUNGKOOK YANG MASIH ADA KESAN FEMINIM SAMA BABY FACE DI MUKANYA. WKWKWK**

 **BIAS GUA JOSHUA, WOOZI, DK, SAMA MEANIE COUPLE OTW MENUJU BIAS LIST NIH/? WKWKWKWK SOALNYA MINGYU MIRIP BANGET SAMA KIMBUM NIH ASTAGA JESUS T^T BIKIN GUA PLESBEK/?. BTW, ADA YANG TAU JOSHUA KENAPA? KOK GUA KUDET YA? HMMM**

 **HOAAAAAAHHHHH INI FANFICT JANJI DEH CUMAN DUA CHAPTER, GA KAYAK THE BEST PSYCHOLOGIST EVER YANG TERNYATA MELENCENG SAMPE LIMA CHAPTER WKWKWKWK. KALO GUA INGKAR JANJI, TAGIH JANJI GUA BUAT NULIS FANFICT MEANIE COUPLE AJA/? AKU RELA,UWOOO AKU RELA/?**

 **MAAPIN KALO MISLANYA ALURNYA MAINSTREAM, BANYAK RANJAU TYPO, TERUS IMAGINE JUNGKOOK SEBAGAI GADIS KECILNYA KURANG MEMUASKAN/? YEAH NAMANYA JUGA AUTHOR ABAL ABAL HIKS T^T INI CUMAN PELAMPIASAN GUA DIKALA GABUT MENYERANG. SARAN, KRITIK, HINAAN, MAKIAN GUA TERIMA KOK ASAL DI KOLOM REVEIW YHA/?**

 **UDAH DEH CUAP CUAPNYA. REVIEW, FAVS, SAMA FOLLOW STORY JANGAN LUPA YAAAA**

 **SINCERELY**

 **MWAH :***

 **ALHAM BASKORO**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Paris, August 28_** ** _th_** ** _2015._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Paris. Kata orang kota Paris merupakan kotanya cinta. Banyak destinasi wisata dengan embel embel cinta berada disetiap sudut ibukota negara Prancis tersebut. Sipa yang tidak akan menolak jika diajak liburan ke Paris? Tempat itu cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran. Menenangkan pikiran dengan alunan merdu dari suara pengayuh kano sambil menikmati sepotong roti _Biber_ , kenapa tidak?. Seperti Jungkook, orang yang sangat membutuhkan liburan akhir akhir ini.

Jungkook sedang berada di Paris, menikmati _me time_ ala dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya Jungkook juga tidak pantas menyebutnya sebagai liburan karena _me time_ ini lebih seperti kabur dari rumah. Haha.

Dalam dua hari dan Jungkook sudah hampir berkunjung ke semua tempat wisata di paris. Mulai dari yang paling terkenal yaitu simbol kota Paris apalagi kalau bukan menara Eiffel, lalu musem _Louvre_ , _Arc de Triomphe_ , melihat _Mickey mouse_ dan kawan kawan di _Disneyland_ Paris, belanja banyak barang di _Flea Market_ , makan _Boeuf Bourgignon_ di depan _Palais Garnier_ , dan masih banyak lagi. tentu jika di sebutkan satu satu tidak akan cukup untuk Jungkook menjelaskannya.

Jungkook terkikik sendiri saat melihat foto _polaroid_ dirinya dibawah bangunan _Arc de Triomphe_ setibanya di hotel. Kala itu, Jungkook dengan bahasa prancis yang pas pas-an meminta salah satu warga sipil untuk memotret dirinya. Dan pada akhirnya Jungkook harus menggunakan bahasa isyarat tangan agar warga sipil itu mengerti.

Jungkook mengecek ponselnya dan menonaktifkan _airplane mode_ yang sedari tadi ia aktifkan selama berada di pesawat. Sekitar 50 SMS dari manajernya, 70 _missed call_ dari ayah dan ibunya, dan 1 _email_ entah dari siapa berebutan masuk ke ponselnya. Tunggu dulu, satu email?

 _'Hai Jungkook-ie, ini alien jelek. Apa kabar? :D'_

Kelopak mata Jungkook membulat tidak percaya….

 _DEMI SELURUH KOLEKSI LIPSTICK MAHAL IBUNYA!_

Katakan kalau ini bukan mimpi, maka Jungkook tidak akan mau bangun dari tidurnya. Ia terus mengigit bibir bawahnya dan tanpa sadar kristal cair bening sudah merembes dari kedua bola matanya. Ia sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca sekarang. Kedua tangannya bergetar hebat dan jidat lebar Jungkook tidak berhenti mengalirkan keringat dingin.

 _Apa benar ini Kim Taehyung alien jeleknya?_

 _Apa benar ini Kim Taehyung yang bersamanya di pantia asuhan dulu?_

 _Apa benar ini Kim Taehyung yang meninggalkannya belasan tahun yang lalu?_

 _Apa benar…..?_

 _Apa benar…..?_

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan tentang isi email itu, dan tentu saja Jungkook tidak akan mendapat jawabannya jikalau ia hanya berdiam diri sambil terus menangisi layar ponselnya.

Jungkook mengambil nafas sebentar untuk menenangkan diri lalu langsung mengetik balasannya. Cepat, tanpa salah ketik, dan sedikit gugup tentunya.

 _'ALIEN BODOH, ALIEN IDIOT, ALIEN ANEH, ALIEN JELEK! KEMANA SAJA DIRIMU PERGI?!.'_

Tanpa memakan waktu lama, balasan email itu muncul dan ada tanda bola hijau di sebelah alamat email Taehyung. Itu berarti dia belum tidur, padahal ini hampir pukul dua pagi waktu Paris.

 _'Aku tahu kau ada di Paris, mau bertemu besok jam 10 di café dekat Palais Garnier?.'_

DEMI APA?! Taehyung juga ada di Paris? Dan demi apa juga Taehyung mengajaknya bertemu?!. Jungkook membatin dengan heboh. Berkali kali ia melompat kegirangan diatas ranjang empuk itu sambil terus melayangkan tinjunya ke udara. Gregetan dan sungguh tidak sabar untuk menunggu sampai pagi.

 _'Boleh. Tapi aku harus tidur sekarang. Aku mengantuk.'_

Jungkook berdusta. Faktanya ia tidak tidur sama sekali. Ia hanya terus berguling guling dengan tidak elitnya di balik selimut tebal. Sedikit berteriak heboh yang untungnya kamar hotel itu kedap suara. Jungkook yakin ia tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi menjemput.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Paris, August 29_** ** _th_** ** _2015._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jungkook masih tidak menyangka dan tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, ia sudah hampir lima kali mencubiti pipinya sendiri. Jungkook terus berdoa agar Tuhan tidak menjadikan ini mimpi ketika makhluk tampan yang duduk di depannya sekarang adalah seorang Kim Taehyung.

Dulu, Kim Taehyung itu tidak lebih dari sekedar bocah ingusan yang polos lagi kelewat bego di mata seorang Jeon Jungkook. Tetapi Jungkook terus merutuki masa pubertas; itu membuat Taehyung menjadi seorang lelaki gagah. Setelan jas mahal rancangan _Yves Saint Laurent_ indah membalut tubuhnya, sepatu _Salmon MK_ berkualitas tinggi, jam tangan _rolex_ mahal dan kulit pipinya yang mulus bak porselen yang baru di poles. Taehyung itu lebih dari tampan. Tulang belulangnya tumbuh tinggi dengan baik dan sekarang Taehyung bukan lagi seperti bocah laki laki kurus yang kekurangan gizi.

Pelukan Jungkook yang tidak santai langsung menubruk tubuh Taehyung; Membuat pria tirus itu hampir saja terjungkal dari tempat duduknya. Jungkook memeluk dengan bonus isakan di bahu Taehyung. Ia menangis sejadi jadinya dan tidak memperdulikan dirinya sekarang telah menjadi pusat perhatian setiap orang yang sedang mengisi perutnya di _café_ itu. Tak ayal mereka berbisik bisik heran melihat Jungkook.

 _"Quelle est avec cette femme?." (Ada apa dengan wanita itu?.)_

 _"Car il n'y avait tout simplement volé. si il était seul." (Seperti ada yang baru saja merampoknya. padahal ia hanya berduaan.)_

 _"Elle a pleuré comme nouvellement arraché sa virginité." (Wanita itu menangis seperti baru saja di renggut keperawanannya.)_

 _"Pardonnez-moi maître et la maîtresse. Je fais sorte que les femmes ne sont que trop heureux. vous pouvez tous continuer le repas sans être distrait. une fois de plus, pardonnez-moi." (Maafkan saya tuan dan nyonya. saya pastikan perempuan ini hanya terlalu bahagia. anda semua bisa melanjutkan santapan tanpa merasa terganggu. sekali lagi, maafkan saya.)_ Kata Taehyung sambil nyengir dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Khas adat istiadat orang Korea jika meminta maaf.

"Kim Taehyung bodoh. Kenapa kau dulu tidak berpamitan padaku? Kukira kau tidak akan pergi lama meninggalkanku. Aku menunggumu selama tujuh tahun, Taehyung! Tujuh tahun!." Jungkook terus berteriak heboh sembari menyeka eyeliner _revlon premium_ -nya yang luntur karena airmata. Rusak sudah image elegan dan _fabulous_ miliknya di depan Taehyung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Ibu bilang padaku kalau aku tidak akan mau pergi jika kau belum diadopsi. Jadi, bibi Jung memberi obat tidur ke dalam susu cokelatku malam itu. mereka membawaku ke rumahnya yang besar di daerah distrik Gangnam di Seoul dan aku hanya punya nomer ponsel bibi Jung."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa disini? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu alamat emailku? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku mengunjungi _Palais_ _Garnier_? Dan bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang berada di Paris? Bahkan aku tidak memberitahu kedua orang tuaku." Jungkook membombardir Taehyung dengan rentetan pertanyannya tanpa henti. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Jungkook sudah kelewat _excited_ dan terlalu rindu pada sosok Kim Taehyung. Sosok yang amat ia rindukan setelah belasan tahun yang lalu Taehyung tidak ada untuknya pagi itu dan mengucapkan selamat pagi seperti biasanya.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan studi Sarjana manajemen bisnis disini dan kau bisa berterima kasih pada manajer Hwang. Oh, jangan lupakan Hoseok _Hyung_ juga!" Taehyung menjentikkan jarinya dan Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan airmuka kebingungan.

"Ku dengar setelah kau diadopsi dan menjadi penyanyi, kau tidak pernah hilang komunikasi dengan Hoseok _hyung_ ' _kan_?."

Jungkook manggut manggut. Bola matanya masih berlinang airmata dan Taehyung melihat itu sebagai suatu hiburan. Jungkook si superstar cantik jelita hanya akan bisa bersifat _childish_ dan manja di depan Taehyung.

"Bagaimana dengan karirmu? Apa kedua orang tua angkatmu cukup kaya raya untuk menyekolahkanmu sampai ke Paris?." Tanya Jungkook setelah lama mengumpulkan nafas; ia sesenggukan terlalu lama.

"Aku akan melanjutkan KM Entertainment dibawah kepemimpinanku. Ayaha akan sepe—"

"Tunggu dulu, jadi KM Entertainment itu milik ayah angkatmu? Tapi presdir Kim tidak pernah terlihat bersamamu atau sebagainya. Yaaa, walaupun dia pernah bercerita pada para peserta _training_ disana kalau ia mempunyai anak. Kupikir ia mempunyai anak kandung."

Cukup banyak dan sangat banyak Jungkook terlalu _shock_ dalam 42 jam ini. Bisa bisa ia terkena serangan jantung mendadak sekarang.

"Itu karena aku pindah ke Barcelona untuk studi S1 dan pindah ke Paris untuk studi S2. Aku tahu kau masuk ke KM Entertainment setelah lulus dari SOPA, benar? Aku belum pulang lagi ke Korea dan itu sebabnya kau tidak pernah melihatku di Korea."

"Bagaimana kau tau aku ini lulusan SOPA?." Tanya Jungkook curiga. Apa selama ini Taehyung mengawasi dirinya? Bahkan Jungkook tidak tahu kalau ternyata presdir Kim mengangkat Taehyung sebagai anaknya.

"Sekali lagi ucapkan terima kasih pada manajermu. Nona Hwang Miyoung adalah orang suruhanku, ia dengan khusus di pekerjakan hanya untuk dirimu dan kau membuatnya khawatir karena kabur dari rumah, benar?."

Jungkook langsung terdiam. Ia _speechless_ dan Taehyung berhasil membuka kartu as nya.

"Kau lebih baik segera pulang ke Seoul dan urus pertunanganmu." Taehyung menyeruput teh _Chamomile_ di depannya dan tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang menyimpan banyak arti. Sebenarnya Jungkook bingung. Amat sangat bingung dengan senyuman Taehyung yang kurang lebih selama 7 tahun menjadi candu baginya. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? senyuman itu tampak seperti senyum kemenangan, tapi Jungkook sendiri tidak yakin. Itu karena Taehyung sama sekali tidak terlihat merindukan dirinya. Jungkook menatap cangkir berukiran cantik di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Pertunangan, ya? padahal Jungkook masih menyimpan perasaan cinta pertamanya pada Taehyung.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak segera pulang ke Korea? apa gadis _double eyelid_ alami lebih memikat perhatianmu ketimbang para gadis sipit di Korea?." Jungkook juga ikut menyeruput teh _chamomile_ dihadapannya dengan tenang dan anggun. Tidak mungkin ia memperlihatkan suasana hatinya yang kacau pada Taehyung. Untuk sesaat, Taehyung tertergun dengan pernyataan Taehyung yang terdengar sarkastik. Ia kembali tersenyum penuh arti.

"Penerbanganku ke Korea pada pukul tiga sore nanti. Dan aku sudah bertunangan dengan gadis sipit asal Busan asal kau tahu saja."

Demi semua Tuhan yang disembah umat manusia! Jungkook hampir saja menyemburkan semua campuran teh _chamomile_ dan _biber_ di mulutnya jika saja ia bukan seorang aktris profesional yang pandai mengendalikan ekspresinya. Perasan Jungkook seperti baru saja terbang melayang di udara bersama gerombolan burung flaminggo yang sedang bermigrasi lalu dihempaskan begitu saja ke dasar jurang neraka. Baru saja ia bisa melepas rindu pada _first love_ -nya di kota cinta, tapi tiba tiba mendengar kabar jika Taehyung akan segera pulang ke Korea dan melangsungkan pertunangan juga. Dan apa katanya tadi? Gadis asal Busan? Oh, ia harap itu bukan gadis gila di sebelah rumahnya dulu saat masih tinggal di Busan.

Tentu, Jungkook tidak akan segan mengeluarkan jutaan won untuk membeli sebuah plester yang bisa menyatukan kembali kepingan hatinya yang telah hancur saat ini. Itupun kalau plester itu memang benar benar ada dan segumpal daging di dalam tubuh Jungkook itu memang hancur secara harfiah. Beruntung Jungkook sudah mendapat pendidikan akting yang membuatnya bisa se-profesional ini untuk bisa tetap tenang di depan Taehyung. Tapi, tetap saja ia butuh pelampiasan.

"Secepat itu kau pulang? Tapi visa kunjunganku akan berakhir besok. Ngomong ngomong, selamat atas pertunanganmu. Semoga sukses." Kalau kata kebanyakan orang, jika kita mempunyai banyak kesamaan dengan orang yang kita sukai, maka itu yang namanya jodoh. Banyak kesamaan yang entah sengaja maupun disengaja antara Taehyung dan Jungkook dari awal pertemuan mereka di panti asuhan. **Tapi, jodoh dari hongkong?!** Jungkook sibuk membatin dengan sewotnya.

"Lagipula kau dan aku bisa bertemu di Korea. ayolah, Seoul dengan Paris apa bedanya? Ohiya terimakasih atas do'a dan dukungannya. Semoga pertunanganmu sukes juga."

 **Seoul dan Paris akan terasa beda jika ada wanita lain yang berstatus sebagai tunanganmu, bodoh.** Sekali lagi, Jungkook jadi sewot sendiri. Dan pertemuan mereka siang itu ditutup dengan acara tukar menukar nomer telepon dan sosial media. Lalu, ada Taehyung yang mendapat telepon dari sang ibunda tercinta untuk segera pergi ke bandara.

Entahlah, Jungkook tidak lagi berminat dengan acara liburannya. Untuk apa ia mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk pergi liburan kalau ujung ujungnya ia tetap sakit hati? Untuk apa Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Taehyung jika pada akhirnya mereka tidak bisa bersama? Untuk apa Tuhan memberikan dirinya kebahagiaan sesaat jika pada akhirnya ia akan sengsara? Untuk apa?! Jungkook meringis setibanya di hotel.

Sebenarnya, tadi Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk jalan jalan ke Busan dan mengunjungi panti asuhan tempat mereka dulu dibesarkan jika ia sudah kembali ke Korea. Tapi, berhubung ia sudah tidak ada gairah untuk menikmati sisa liburan ditambah dengan nyonya bawel yang terus terusan meneror dirinya, Jungkook putuskan untuk segara mengepak barang barangnya dan bersiap pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Seoul, August 31_** ** _st_** ** _2015_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dicecar dengan ribuan pertanyaan dan semprotan makian penuh kasih sayang dari sang ibunda merupakan hal yang biasa bagi Jungkook. terlebih ketika ia baru saja pulang dari liburan _–_ yang tentu saja sang ibunda menganggap Jungkook kabur dari rumah _._ Ia lelah, namun nyonya Kim selalu mengejar Jungkook bahkan ketika ia ingin mandi. Beliau menunggu Jungkook selesai mandi sambil terus berteriak dari dalam kamarnya bahwa pertunangannya akan dilaksanakan besok pagi. Jungkook sebenarnya sudah terlalu muak dengan pertunangan bodoh itu. Siapa pula yang mau dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang bahkan belum ia ketahui bentuk rupanya.

"Iya, ibu. Aku mengerti. Besok kita akan pergi ke Namsan _tower_ , kan?." Kata Jungkook tanpa minat. Nyonya Kim manggut manggut dengan antusias mendengar anak angkat satu satunya itu menjadi anak baik yang penurut.

"Aku tahu, kau bisa diandalkan, Jung- _ie_ sayang. Sekarang, kau istirahat. Jangan sampai calon tunanganmu melihat kantong matamu yang berlipat besok. Oh, apa perlu ibu ambilkan timun jepang beku untuk mengompres kelopak matamu?."

"Itu yang aku perlukan sejak tadi. Terimakasih, ibu bisa beristirahat juga dan tidak perlu repot repot mengiris timun ditengah malam seperti ini." Jungkook tersenyum seadanya dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

Bagaimana mungkin ibunya bisa terus memikirkan tentang pertunangan itu bahkan ketika dirinya baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Korea. memang pola pikir ibu ibu tidak bisa ditebak. Eh, tunggu dulu. Bukankah suatu saat nanti, Jungkook juga akan menjadi ibu ibu? Jungkook menggeleng dengan cepat kala bayangan dirinya yang berubah menjadi sosok ibu yang bawel dan tidak pengertian seperti ibunya yang sekarang. Ia berjanji pada dirinya suatu saat nanti akan menjadi seorang ibu yang baik bagi anak anaknya kelak dan tentu menjadi istri yang baik untuk suaminya kelak. Duh, suami ya? suami? Suami, berarti menikah. Sebelum menikah, Jungkook harus bertunangan.

 _Kenapa harus Taehyung yang selalu terbayang didalam pikirannya? Kenapa ia selalu menbayangkan hidup bahagia bersama Taehyung? Kenapa?!_

Jungkook melamun sembari memandang langit langit kamarnya. Padahal, Taehyung sudah punya calon tunangan, begitupula dengannya. Kenapa Jungkook tidak juga segera _move on_ dari bayang bayang seorang Kim Taehyung? Setampan itukah Taehyung untuk dilupakan? Untuk sesaat, Jungkook tertawa kecil ketika ingat bagaimana wajah Taehyung yang belepotan ingus ketika menyambut awal musim dingin. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta dengan anak laki laki kurus yang belepotan ingus itu, ya? untuk sekarang, Taehyung bukan lagi anak laki laki kurus yang belepotan ingus tentunya. Tuh, kan. Bayang bayang Taehyung kemarin di _Palais Garnier_ muncul lagi. ah, lebih baik Jungkook segera melupakan segalanya dan cepat tidur untuk menyambut hari baru bersama tunangannya. Siapa tahu Jungkook cepat _move on_ setelah bertemu dengan calon tunangannya itu.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Namsan Tower September 1_** ** _st_** ** _2015_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hari ini, hari ulang tahun Jungkook. ibunya bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan selamat pada dirinya. Ah, masa bodoh. Seumur umur, Jungkook mendapatkan hadiah terakhirnya ketika umur lima tahun. Lagipula dari kecil, Jungkook juga jarang merayakan hari kelahirannya itu. paling paling hanya ada bibi Jung dan Taehyung yang mengucapkannya ketika pagi hari. Tuh, kan Taehyung lagi. oh, Jungkook baru ingat. Hadiah terindah yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan ketika berumur tujuh belas tahun dan mendapat kado istimewa dari pak pos yang datang membawa surat. Jungkook tentu tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang jikalau pak pos tidak datang dan membawa surat itu. jika tidak ada surat, maka Jungkook bukanlah seorang _trainee_ dari KM Entertainment, ingat?

"Jung- _ie_ sayang, pokoknya nanti kamu harus terlihat cantik di depan calon tunanganmu." Jungkook sedikit terlonjak dari duduknya. Lagi enak enak melamun tentang masa lalunya lalu dikejutkan dengan kedatangan ibunya yang langsung memoleskan blush on berwarna _peach_ ke pipinya. Ada geli gelinya, gitu.

"Ibu, bagaimana jika nanti pria itu bukan tipeku?."

"Ibu yakin tidak akan salah pilih. Ibu tentu akan memilih calon terbaik untukmu, Jung- _ie_ sayang." Raut wajah puas terpancar saat nyonya Kim selesai dengan _make over_ anaknya.

Jungkook terlihat sangat –ah tidak, lebih dari cantik. Gaun sutra putih selutut dengan banyak manik manik dan hiasan bunga mawar putih dikedua bahunya rancangan _Dolce & Gabbana_ indah membalut setiap lekukan tubuhnya. Sepatu hak tinggi dari _Valentino_ berwarna putih semi transparan membuat betisnya yang sewarna susu terlihat lebih kencang. Ya, walaupun Jungkook sedikit mengantuk karena ia hanya tidur kurang dari empat jam, Ia tetap terlihat cantik secara total.

"Jika pria itu terlihat aneh, aku akan langsung pergi dari Korea." ancam Jungkook sambil mencebikkan bibir _pink_ magentanya yang mengkilap karena olesan _Etude Sparkling Tropical Sweet Liptint_. Sang ibu sama sekali tidak terlihat takut dengan ancaman anak perempuannya itu.

Keadaan di sekitar Namsan tower begitu ramai. banyak para penggemar Jungkook yang sudah menunggu dengan banyak banner dan kamera profesional yang bentuknya seperti _bazooka_ , beberapa polisi juga ada guna mengamankan keadaan. Sampai saat ini, keadaan di tempat yang memang khusus dipesan untuk acara _semi-private_ Jungkook itu terlihat kondusif. Siapa yang tidak mau melewatkan acara seorang superstar dan seseorang yang beruntung bisa bertunangan dengannya? Seantero negeri juga ikut berbahagia; seluruh media hiburan tanah air memberikan _headline_ yang hampir sama di setiap artikelnya.

 ** _'JEON JUNGKOOK TAK LAMA LAGI MELEPAS STATUS LAJANGNYA BERSAMA SEORANG PEWARIS TAHTA'_**

 ** _'JUNGKOOK, SI GADIS KELINCI AKHIRNYA SUDAH BERTEMU SANG PANGERAN BERKUDA PUTIH.'_**

 ** _'PARA FANBOY BANYAK YANG SAKIT HATI KARENA TAK LAMA LAGI, JUNGKOOK AKAN SEGERA BERTUNANGAN'_**

 ** _'SIAPA PRIA BERUNTUNG YANG BISA MENDAPATKAN PAKET LENGKAP SEPERTI JEON JUNGKOOK?'_**

Dan masih banyak lagi _headline_ berita yang tak kalah unik tentang hari pertunangan Jungkook.

Cuaca, oke. kecepatan angin, oke. Para penggemar yangmenjerit heboh, oke. Apalagi yang kurang? Jungkook yang sudah siap lalu turun dari mobil van dan berjalan menuju Namsan tower. Ia duduk di salah satu _dinner table_ yang menghadap bangunan tinggi menjulang itu. meja itu memang sudah disiapkan, jadi Jungkook langsung duduk tanpa rasa bersalah. Di belakangnya, ada banyak kerumunan kamera _bazooka_ dari _fansite_ dan para penggemarnya yang dibatasi oleh pembatas dan pengamanan pak polisi. Sorot _blitz_ dari kamera wartawan menyala dimana mana.

Jungkook melihat arloji sakunya dan itu menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Masih sore, mungkin dia masih siap siap. Pikir Jungkook sembari melihat ke sekeliling. Sesekali ia tersenyum manis dan menyapa setiap kamera yang sedang menyorotnya. Lima menit Jungkook _gabut_ tidak ada kerjaan, tapi tak lama Jungkook bisa mendengar sayup sayup orang yang menyuruhnya untuk melihat keatas Namsan _tower_.

'Orang ini pasti gila.' Jungkook membatin tatkala dirinya terkejut ketika melihat sebuah papan LED besar dibawa oleh dua orang yang digantung dengan helikopter.

 ** _'JUNGKOOK-AH, AKU MENCINTAIMU. WILL YOU MARRY ME?'_**

Begitulah tulisan yang terpampang jelas di layar LED besar itu. Warna merah tulisannya yang terlalu _ngejreng_ membuat siapapun dari bawah sini bisa membacanya dengan jelas. Jungkook menutup mulutnya lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tidak percaya dan tidak bisa berkata apapun. Perlahan, ia mundur saat helikopter itu turun sekitar lima puluh meter di depannya. Kedua orang tadi beserta papan LED nya otomatis terlebih dulu menyentuh tanah. Hembusan angin dari baling baling helikopter hampir saja menyibakkan renda renda pendek gaunnya yang berfungsi sebagai rok itu. untung saja Jungkook dengan sigap menahannya.

Kedua orang tadi tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan pengaman di helikopter, berjalan menuju tempat Jungkook berdiri, dan melambaikan tangannya. Jungkook bingung. Kedua orang itu berpenampilan aneh. Sangat aneh. Ditambah kini mereka berada tepat dua meter di depannya dan melambai lambai layaknya orang yang ingin pergi jauh.

Orang pertama memiliki postur tinggi dengan kostum seorang pemadam kebakaran lengkap dengan helmnya. Satu lagi. tingginya sama dari orang yang pertama dan ia menggunakan kostum ala astronot. Yang benar saja. Jungkook terus merapalkan do'a agar didepannya bukan seorang _ahjussi_ tua gendut berwajah mesum yang ia temui ketika syuting video klip. Makin keras ia berdo'a dalam hatinya ketika orang dengan kostum pemadam kebakaran tadi mulai mendekatkan langkah kearahnya. Entah reflek karena paranoid akan delusinya tentang _ahjussi_ mesum atau apa, Jungkook mundur selangkah, orang itu maju selangkah lagi, Jungkook mundur lagi.

"Jangan takut. Aku hanya ingin menikahimu. Sudikah, Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_?." Katanya. Walaupun kepalanya tertutup oleh helm, Jungkook bisa mendengar dengan jelas suaranya yang berat. sangat jantan dan mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Jungkook baru sadar, ini kan pertunangan, kenapa jadi menikah? Ah pasti ini ulah ibunya.

"T-tunjukkan siapa dirimu." Jungkook buka suara setelah sekian lama perang batin berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

"Bahkan jika aku seperti ini?."

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Seoul, December 25_** ** _th_** ** _2025_**

 ** _Kutengok ke jendela kaca kamarku yang sudah membeku. Sepertinya kepingan salju turun dengan baik selama aku terlelap. Pemanas ruangan di kamarku juga berfungsi dengan baik karena untungnya aku tidak mati kedinginan dan membeku didalam kamarku sendiri._**

 ** _-Kim Taehyung_**

25 Desember. Hanya satu artinya; Natal datang. Salju juga sudah turun. Ornamen natal berbentuk lonceng dengan gambar pria tua gendut sudah terpajang dengan indah di setiap pintu rumah. Bau khas aroma kue buah, pohon cemara dengan banyak hiasan, kado dengan pita warna warni, dan teh _chamomile_ hangat; rumus sederhana untuk kehangatan dikala musim dingin. Keluarga kecil mereka sudah siap memeriahkan hari raya natal tahun ini. Tunggu, apa bisa disebut keluarga kecil dengan lima anak di dalamnya?

"Huwaaaaaa! Taeguk _oppa_!"

"Kim Taeguk! Berhenti mengusili adikmu!"

Anak kecil itu tersentak setelah mendengar teriakan sang ibu dan langsung berhenti menjewer telinga adik perempuannya. Sang korban hanya menjerit kesakitan dengan warna telinganya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dengan cekatan, wanita itu menggendong kedua anak kecil tadi menuju ruang tamu. Jadi ada dua anak di ruang tamu. Kedua anak tadi diam seribu bahasa ketika wanita tadi menaruh mereka diatas sofa. Saling bertatapan sebentar, lalu keduanya memandang kearah tumpukan kotak kado berpita lucu itu dengan tatapan yang seolah berteriak _aku-tak-sabar-untuk -membukanya_. Anak perempuan paling kecil dengan _sweater baby scouts_ berwarna hijau _tosca_ dan _beanie_ lucu berwarna senada di sampingnya duduk seorang Anak laki laki kecil –yang kita tahu bernama Kim Taeguk tadi.

Wanita cantik dengan balutan dress _Red wine_ _D &G_ itu sibuk mondar mandir di depan sebuah pintu.

"KIM TAEHYUNG JANGAN TERALU LAMA BERMAIN AIR DENGAN SI KEMBAR! KITA BISA TELAT MISA NATAL!"

"Tentu, Kook- _ah_. Tapi Taewoon dan Taejoon tidak mau berhenti memasukkan busa ke dalam telingaku."

"Kyahahahaha. Ayah, lihat! Ayah seperti _santa claus_."

" _Haish_ , yang benar saja."

Akhirnya, Jungkook pasrah dan balik lagi ke arah ruang tamu. Dilihatnya Taeguk dan Taerin duduk anteng dan tidak bertengkar lagi. Setelah tersenyum puas dan sedikit memberi ancaman kepada kedua anaknya tadi, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar untuk melihat seorang gadis cantik yang sedang menambahkan riasan disekitar kelopak matanya. Jungkook duduk di samping meja rias dan gadis itu hanya melirik lewat ekor matanya.

"Airin- _ah_ , tadi sampai mana?"

"Si pemadam kebakaran maju selangkah lalu membuka helmnya."

"Ya, dan Kim Taehyung adalah orang yang selalu ibu kutuk ketika bercerita saat reuni SMA setelah itu. Pemadam kebakaran! Benar benar tidak bisa dipercaya! Selanjutnya, _headline_ _'Si pewaris tahta dan kelinci manis akhirnya dipersatukan dalam cinta'_ muncul untuk yang pertama kalinya di program berita SBS"

"Tunggu, siapa Kim Taehyung?" Airin menjeda acara membenarkan bulu mata palsunya sebentar dan memberikan tatapan bingung pada Jungkook.

"Itu ayahmu. Suka lupa deh. Walaupun dia tidak sedarah denganmu dan sedikit aneh, ia tetap ayahmu." Kata Jungkook sambil menyentil dahi Airin. Sang korban hanya mengaduh kesakitan karena sentilannya yang sakitnya bukan main.

"Lalu, siapa pria dengan baju astronot?"

"Itu Jung Hoseok."

THE END

 **A/N :**

 **AKHIRNYA FANFICT INI SELESAI JUGA /SUJUD SYUKUR/ /CIUM KAKI EMAK/**

 **FANFICTION GA JELAS, ABAL, ALUR MAINSTREAM, KEBANYAKAN BASA BASI, BANYAK KEKURANGAN, DAN POKOKNYA JELEK LAH. MAKLUM AUTHOR ABAL ABAL. GUA NGELIAT REVIEW EH ADA YANG BISA NEBAK AKHIRNYA. HEUNG T^T GUA JADI SEDIH. KAYAKNYA MAINSTREAM BANGET GUA PUNYA IDE YAAAAA. INI FANFICT MELUNCUR JAUH DARI RENCANA SEBELUMNYA YANG PENGEN DI POSTING PAS ULTAHNYA BANG JEKA. APALAH AKU MAH CUMAN MANUSIA BIASA, TUHAN YANG BERKEHENDAK HUHUHUHU T^T**

 **MAAPIN YA BUAT SEMUA PENGGEMARNYA RED VELVET TERUTAMA YANG BIASNYA MBAK IRENE, DISINI GUA MASUKIN DIA BUAT JADI ANAK ANGKAT PERTAMANYA KELUARGA KIM TAEHYUNG DAN JEON JUNGKOOK. KARENA CANTIKNYA MBAK AIRIN ITU KAYAK PERPADUAN TAEHYUNG SAMA JUNGKOOK /APALAH/ /DIGAMPAR/ APALAGI SEKARANG MULAI BANYAK SHIPPER VRENE HUHUHU GUA JADI POTEK. HARUSNYA TAEHYUNG SAMA JUNGKOOK NAH MBAK IRENE BUAT GUA AJA /NOSEBLEEDING/.**

 **AKHIR KATA, TOLONG MINTA PENDAPAT, KRITIKAN, MASUKAN, KALO PERLU BASH JUGA BOLEH, ASAL DI KOTAK REVIEW. BTW GUA SUKA IRI DEH SAMA FANFICT YANG CUMAN ISINYA SPOILER DUA KATA DOANG TAPI BISA DAPET LEBIH DARI 5 REVIEW. PADAHAL CUMAN DUA KATA. LAH GUA? UDAH NGETIK PANJANG PANJANG KAYAK GA DIHARGAIN GITU. GUA DOAIN SEMOGA PARA SILENT READRES CEPET TERBUKA HATINYA BUAT MEMBERIKAN REVIEW DI TEMPAT YANG SUDAH DISEDIAKAN. REVIEW GA MESTI YANG BERBOBOT LOH, BISA JUGA DUKUNGAN BIAR AUTHORNYA SEMANGAT LAGI BUAT NERUSIN KARYANYA. YA WALAUPUN GA SEBERAPA, TAPI TANPA AUTHOR, FFN SEPI DONG? NAH TANPA READERS JUGA, FF PARA AUTHOR SEPI. KITA SALING MENGUNTUNGKAN DISINI, OKE?**

 **TUNGGUIN FANFICT DEBUT PERTAMA GUA DI FANDOM SEVENTEEN YA! YA WALAUPUN FF DAUR ULANG DARI STOK FF DI PC GUA TAPI GAPAPA KAN YAH? GUA IKUT MERAMAIKAN DUNIA FANFICTION FANDOM SEVENTEEN SPECIALLY MEANIE COUPLE WKWKWKWK. COUPLE FAV SETELAH VKOOK. VKOOK JJANG! MEANIE JJANG!**

 **SINCERELY**

 **MWAH :***

 **ALHAM BASKORO.**


End file.
